


Under-Worked, Overpaid

by Ratt9



Category: Death Note
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Humor, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L reflects on Ukita and everything the officer did for him, before realizing that he had never really done anything for him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under-Worked, Overpaid

From day one, Ukita had always reminded L of a monkey, and it was probably because of his ears.

L had never spoken such thoughts aloud, of course—such a remark would be completely inappropriate for someone of his standing, even for him—but the thought always weaved its way into his mind like a cancer every time the man entered the room. It was incredibly distracting.

Despite this, L had been neutral about Ukita. He was never one to allow someone's appearance (even when they had ears mimicking that of a primate) to get in the way of his feelings (or lack thereof) for them. Ukita was no different.

However, L would have been lying if he said that Ukita's ears had nothing to do with the reason the man was assigned to answer the telephone so much more than any of the other members of the task force. Of course, that's not to say that L  _wouldn't_ lie about it—he would, and he did—but the police officer's ears were not the only reason for his frequent secretary shifts.

L admired the way that Ukita dealt with phone calls. Whenever the phone rang, Ukita would always simply respond by unplugging the device and sitting back down in his chair, as if the phone hadn't even been ringing at all. Because of Ukita, the members of the Kira Investigation Team were quite possibly missing many important phone calls, but that fact didn't matter in the slightest.

Less phone calls equaled less idiots claiming to be Kira equaled less time L had to spend on pointless data.

Never mind that because of Ukita , L later learned that he had missed phone calls from the leaders of three different nations, or that Matsuda had fallen down another water well again. Because those kinds of things obviously didn't matter.

Of course, all good things must eventually come to an end. When Ukita was killed by the Second Kira outside of the Sakura TV station, L was not pleased about all of the trouble the man's death would cause him later.


End file.
